


Turn the page

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee rarely had surprises and when he did, they were never something good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the page

Title: Turn the page  
Character(s): Lindsey McDonald, Cordelia Chase, Lee Mercer  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after _Hero_  
Word Count: 932  
Summary: Lee rarely had surprises and when he did, they were never something good.

**Turn the page**

“Meet me in conference room three in five minutes, I have a surprise.”

My eyebrows went up a little. Lee rarely had surprises and when he did, they were never something good. I finished up what I was working on and went to go find out what the hell she was up to now.

What I found was Angel’s secretary looking as pissed off as a wet cat, sitting in a chair. There was a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her forehead. She glared at me and I swear I could feel her eyes burning a hole through my skull. “Angel’s going to kick your ass.”

“Now wait a fucking second here! I didn’t have anything to do with this.” I turned to Lee who had a rather pleased look on his face. “You want to tell me why she’s here?”

“My name is Cordelia and I’m here because a couple of guys with no necks grabbed me outside of my apartment, shoved me into a car, and brought me here. And at least one of them won’t be walking upright for a week.”

I winced. “Lee...”

“She has the visions now. Think about what we could do if we were the ones to know about them instead of Angel.” In half a second, he was going to start strutting.

“You’re a fucking jackass. If you were going to do something like this, you don’t bring her _here_. Holland said none of Angel’s friends were to be harmed without his okay. She looks harmed to me.” I walked over to where she was and took a closer look at her face.

“I’m going to get you out of here before my boss has a fit.” Odds were very good that Holland already knew she was here and that he was just waiting to see what my reaction would be.

“Maybe we should just wait for him to show up. I’d love to see what he does to you for...” She trailed off and then clutched her head with a gasp.

Lee didn’t make any move. His smile grew wider though. I caught Cordelia in my arms before she fell from the chair. “Three ugly demons, grocery store on Sunrise, blood...”

Her eyes fluttered shut and I wrestled my cell out of my pocket before punching in a number. “What the hell are you doing, Lindsey?”

“I’m making a call. You take a step closer to me and I’m going to break your nose.” I waited for someone to pick up on the other end. “Your friend is fine, she’ll be home soon, but you need to get to a grocery store on Sunrise and stop some demons. No, I didn’t have anything to do with this. Why do you people keep accusing me?”

Cordelia groaned. Then she swatted me in the chest. “Let go of me!”

“If I let go, you’re going to end up on the damn floor. Relax for a second. How’s your head? You want me to get you anything?”

The reaction my questions got wasn’t what I was expecting at all. I thought her eyes were going to pop right out of her skull. “Don’t you dare to pretend to care about me, you...” Cordelia couldn’t seem to come up with a bad enough name to call me, so she scowled instead. “And I want you to get me home. I don’t trust that guy at all.”

She trusted me? I wouldn’t trust me. Helping Cordelia to her feet, I gave Lee a big smile. “I’m going to take her home. I suggest you come up with a damn good explanation for Holland.”

Cordelia’s foot caught Lee in the kneecap as we walked by him and I snorted when he howled in pain. “Whoops.”

\---

“I didn’t think you’d actually take me home.” She shot me glance as I pulled up in front of her apartment building. “What happened after I passed out?”

“I grabbed your boobs.” Her jaw dropped. “Oh please, my mama raised me to treat a lady right, I wouldn’t do shit like that. I called Angel and told him what you’d seen so he could do something about it.”

I got out of the car and held the passenger door open for her. Cordelia wobbled a little on her feet and I started to curl my arm around her waist, but paused when she stared at me. “I’ll take you upstairs. That way I know he doesn’t have any more goons lurking outside of your door and that you’re home safe. Okay? I’m not going to do anything evil, I swear.”

For a moment I thought she’d say no. Then she gave me a very small smile. “Okay. You know, if Angel catches you here, he’s going to squash you like a bug.”

“Risk I’m willing to take.”

I walked her to the doorway and waited until it was open before I started to go back down the hall. “Lindsey? Thanks.”

“You should lie down in a dark room with a damp cloth over your eyes. That always worked for my mama when her headaches got too bad.” And then I’d make sure to get my brothers and sister outside to play so she’d have peace and quiet.

“I’ll have to try it.”

She smiled at me and it was a real one this time. I matched it with one of my own before heading back outside. As I got into the car, I hoped that Holland had bitched Lee out for what he’d done. It would serve that idiot right.


End file.
